<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kotsu Kotsu by teal_bandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758297">Kotsu Kotsu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit'>teal_bandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Genital Piercing, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Praise Kink, Smut, This started as a pure smut fic I promise idk how feelings got in here, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Akihiro have been dating for months, sharing a bed, sharing feelings... How far are they willing to go before one pushes the boundaries?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken Akihiro/Bobby Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kotsu Kotsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bobby takes off his jacket, staring down the mutant in front of him. He swallows, trying to will himself to calm down while he herds his partner to the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about, snowflake," Daken asks, his voice barely above a whisper, watching the young man start to unbutton the top of his collar. He can smell the arousal on Bobby--the need and tension it causes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right now? I'm thinking about… about you laying naked on my bed." Bobby bites his lip. He knows that Daken has probably been with dozens of people who are better at bedroom talk than he is, but the older mutant doesn't ever seem to mind his fumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Daken questions, raising an eyebrow, a glint in his eyes. "And how do you intend for that to happen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby takes a deep breath in, putting an iced-over hand to Daken's chest. He can see his boyfriend's nipples harden almost immediately under his shirt. Thank god for thin fabric… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".... Strip for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken smirks. He's enjoying this assertiveness from Bobby; he's usually so insecure about what role he takes in the bedroom. He slowly raises his shirt, taking his time so Bobby gets frustrated. He knows how much his boyfriend hates to be patient. He gasps, jolting when he feels an ice-cold finger freezing one of the bars piercing his nipples, electricity running from his chest directly to his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hu… uh.. hurry up?" Bobby tries, blushing when he sees Daken's reaction to his piercing being frozen. He knew his healing factor would take care of whatever frost bite happened, but he hadn't quite expected Daken to be so… affected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken licks his lips, making far quicker work of his pants and underwear, standing completely naked in front of Bobby while Bobby stares, still working on his shirt. He moans when Bobby freezes the other piercing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get on the bed," Bobby asks hesitantly, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken breathes out deeply, climbing back, keeping his eyes on Bobby. He watches the younger mutant toss his shirt aside, brown hair curling down his stomach and ending at his jeans, where his hands are fumbling, trying to get his belt undone. Daken smiles, looking up at his ice blue eyes, and motions for him. "May I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby presses his lips, nodding and climbing onto the bed with him, sighing when he feels Daken's warm hands brush against his lower stomach, unlatching his belt and his fly in quick succession. He rubs his thumb over Daken's still-cold nubs, making bumps raise on his skin. He can feel how warm Daken is, icing his fingers and teasingly running them over his sides. Once he feels his pants start to slide down his hips, he grabs Daken's wrists, fingers still iced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-not yet… um… yeah. I wanna try some stuff…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Using me as a guinea pig," Daken asks playfully, face flushed a deep red. He can feel his hands starting to go numb from the cold. Usually it doesn't affect him, but when his heart is already starting to race with excitement, it's easier to let the little things get to him. Like how Bobby is reaching behind him, pulling his hair free of the band keeping it up, admiring the view of his dark hair splaying across the pillow. Seeing the want and the love in Bobby's eyes makes him feel like no one else has--makes him feel beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a little…" Bobby murmurs, touching Daken's face with his cold hands, feeling around his jaw and blushing when he hears his boyfriend's low moans. He can feel the vibrations through his lover's throat when he hums, a smile on his face as Bobby's iced-up fingers trail his collarbone. "Do… do you like it? This, I mean? The ice thing…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, Bobby," Daken sighs, closing his eyes, keening when he feels the cold stroking down his throat again. "It feels nice, having that cold against me… you know how to get me hot." He chuckles, knowing that Bobby is rolling his eyes at his lame joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby kisses his lips, hoping maybe Daken will shut up and maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> won't have to talk. One hand moves to stroke firm ribs while the other balances him on a solid chest. His fingers are still frozen, and he moves with Daken when he arches into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bobby," Daken whispers, his fingers through the belt loops of the other man's pants, "don't tease…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby wants to give him what he wants so bad, even without him having to use his pheromone control on him. But he also wants Daken to want it… to need it as much as he feels like he needs him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask nicely, and maybe I'll… I'll give you more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken bites his lip, smiling. So, his boyfriend is going to play this game? Daken is going to make sure he doesn't forget it any time soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Bobby," Daken asks, pulling at the loops, dragging his hips closer, "please give me more. Touch me, Bobby. Let me feel you on every inch of me. Please, Bobby, I need you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby can feel his mouth go dry. The look on Daken's face… he's definitely had practice with this. He swallows, sitting up between Daken's legs, sliding his ice cold hands down Daken's torso to his hips, tracing the outside before moving to the tender inner thigh. One icy thumb rubs across Daken's balls, making him squirm and moan. Bobby bites his lip; Daken is giving him a show… he wants him to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O… okay. But you'll say if you want to stop? If I do something," he asks, wanting to make sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken looks at him. He knows Bobby would never purposely hurt him. Not now, when they've been together like this for so many months. It makes him feel weightless sometimes, thinking of how much Bobby could do to him, but won't. He also knows that, ever since the first time, Bobby has been terrified of triggering his PTSD. The smell of guilt and fear lingered on him for a week after, despite Daken's comforting. The older man nods, moving a hand to touch Bobby's face, lightly grazing his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise. Now, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me beg for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words send a jolt straight to Bobby's dick, straining against his pants already, and he groans. He pushes Daken's legs as far apart as they'll go, giving himself a wide room to work. He can't help taking in the sight of all of Daken on display for him--the deep tan of his skin, the swirling pattern of his tattoo, and all of the piercings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hoops and bars trailing his ears, two bars in his nipples, and the stud below the head of his cock were there when they first spent the night together, but Daken has added more, much to Bobby's great joy. The Iceman never thought he'd be that into piercings, but they look so good on his boyfriend. They make him more sensitive to touch, too, so when Bobby drags his finger along the side of his cock, teasing the sides of the bars lining the underside of his shaft, Daken moans, tossing his head back. Bobby keeps a cool finger against one, feeling Daken's pulse throbbing. He chills the finger more, to the point of cooling the piercing, but not freezing it. Daken hisses, starting to close his legs; it hurts, but it feels so good at the same time….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby drags his thumb across the head of Daken's cock, swallowing. "Um… d-don't do that… uh, keep them open…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken opens an eye and looks at him, chuckling softly. His boyfriend is so cute when he tries to demand things from him. He isn't sure why he's being so shy about it, though; he never has this much trouble getting the popcorn bowl back on movie night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken tilts his head up to look at him, a coy smile on his face. "You like that, snowflake? Having me spread open for you like a whore? Knowing that it's all for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby can feel the blood rushing to his face and his dick, embarrassed and aroused at the accusation. He gulps down the knot in his throat and grips the base of Daken's cock, hard enough to be a warning, but not enough to cause any lasting pain. He feels like maybe he shouldn't be turned on as much as he is by the little yelp that Daken lets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I--I think maybe I should find something better for you to use your mouth for…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken smiles, hoping he means what he thinks he does. He keens, lifting his hips. "Please? I'd love to do something else with my mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby shakes his head, sighing. He moves off to the side, taking his pants and underwear off in one go, and climbs back into the bed, his knees on either side of Daken's head, putting a good half his weight on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken moans, the weight pleasant, gently crushing him, and the sight of Bobby's erection bobbing just at his chin. He licks his lips, looking up at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby shudders, petting Daken's hair and stroking just above his eyebrow with a thumb. "Um… so… what do you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken whines, giving a small, fake pout. He's going to be a good boy for Bobby--show him how good of a little bitch he can be, if Bobby wants to play dom. "I want your dick in my mouth. Please? Please let me suck your dick… put it down my throat, Bobby, please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby isn't sure what he's done in this life to deserve to feel like he does when that plead leaves Daken's lips, but he's thankful for it anyway. He shifts forward and places the head of his dick on Daken's lips, shivering when the older mutant gives it a teasing lick. "This is… what you want, right? My-my cock in your mouth? Your pretty, perfect mouth…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken laughs at the little compliment, biting his bottom lip. "Yes… I want to taste you, Bobby. I want to feel your cock on my tongue and down my throat. Fucking choke me on it, please …"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby makes a face. He doesn't want to choke him, for as much as he knows it's just an expression. He breathes out, preparing himself mentally. "O-open up, then…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken does as he asks, opening his mouth wide, feeling Bobby's dick slip up his tongue. When his boyfriend stops, he wraps his lips around it, barely halfway down the shaft, and moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby gasps, leaning forward and gripping the headboard to keep himself grounded. Daken's mouth feels so good on him… he moans, looking down at the man beneath him. The man who is now sucking almost painfully softly on his cock--barely enough to be felt, but Bobby is already so sensitive and hard. He hisses, breathing out through his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm gonna start moving, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken gives an affirmative moan and sighs blissfully as Bobby begins to move his hips, fucking his mouth slowly. He helps, sucking along with his thrusts and moaning to add some vibration, and is rewarded with Bobby going deeper, bumping the back of his throat. Daken is thankful he essentially lost his gag reflex years ago. It makes the next part--Bobby slipping down his throat--so much easier, and so much more enjoyable for Daken. It's a little more difficult to breathe, sure, but he'd be lying if he said this wasn't one of his favorite things about being with men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's one of Bobby's favorite things about Daken--being able to take all of him, as hard as he wants to give it, and not getting hurt too badly. Not that Bobby has ever really wanted to be too rough with a partner, but deepthroating is something that can go wrong without much work, as he's learned trying to do it to others. He sighs, letting out a few moans when he feels Daken caressing him, hands cupping his ass before moving to grip his hips, nails digging into the flesh of his pelvis and up his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow… you're not touching yourself," he asks, laughing a little. "You've got a lot of self-control… um… maybe I should give you a reward? Is… is that how this works?" He slowly pulls back, taking his dick from Daken's mouth in time to hear him laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That… yes, that's how this works," Daken chuckles. "At least it is if you want it to be; you're the one in charge here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… uh, okay. So… what do you want, then? For-for being good…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken hums. He knows he has a bit of a praise kink, and hearing the words coming from Bobby of all people is kicking it into overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I have you inside me? I want you to fuck me, Bobby, please? Will you fuck me? I want you to fill me up on your cock. Please, Bobby? I'll keep being good for you… I'll be so, so good, Bobby, please fuck me," Daken begs, looking up into Bobby's ice blue eyes and getting warmer with the thought of having him inside, pounding into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby groans, his cock twitching as Daken begs him for it.  He nods, forgetting how to speak momentarily as he shifts back down, settling between Daken's legs, that he hasn't moved since before. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> being good for him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um.. I should get you ready…" he thinks out loud, reaching for the bedside table for the lube. Once he has it, he pours some out on his fingers, frosting them over enough to chill the liquid even more before pressing the first inch of one finger into Daken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken cries out, tensing. It's so cold, and he had been feeling so warm…  blushed at the embarrassing sound he'd made, he glares at Bobby, who shoots him back a playful smile. Daken rolls his eyes; he can't stay mad at that stupid, pretty face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby bends down, kissing the dark head of Daken's cock as an apology while he de-frosts his fingers and starts to prepare his boyfriend. He knows that Daken likes to be prepared fast and as little as possible; he enjoys the burning stretch that comes with it. And he's been good for Bobby, so he doesn't mind giving him what he likes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken groans, the heat of Bobby's mouth around him, trying to ease the effort while his fingers work him open, is so, so good. He moans when Bobby finds his prostate, arching his back hard--showing off. It doesn't take him long to relax enough for Bobby to pull away, watching Daken watch him as he lubes his cock, pressing into Daken's ass slowly--the resistance from the quick prep job making it more difficult than it usually is when Daken tops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken gasps, clutching the sheets and laughing breathily. He fucking loves this--feeling full, with Bobby balls-deep in him. He cants his hips, moving them slowly as Bobby adjusts above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit… Daken, you're… oh, god, you're tight… how are you so tight," Bobby half-asks, panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Healing factor, babe," Daken smiles, scratching the bed and lifting his lower back. "I'll always be nice and tight for you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby huffs out a breath, starting to move at a shallow but hard pace, one hand at Daken's hip and the other at his shoulder, digging little crescent moons into his skin. "Daken, you're so beautiful… so hot and patient and willing… you're so good to me, Daken."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken shivers, pulling Bobby down for a kiss. When they break, he puts their foreheads together, panting as Bobby moves in and out of him. "Shit… oh I love to be good for you…  I love to make you want me, to make you crave me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby moans, moving to suck a deep mark into his neck, his cock twitching when he hears the moan it draws out of Daken. The mark fades in seconds, but Bobby can always make more. He gets lost in that, the steady, pleasant motion, praising and kissing until he can't take anymore. He gasps, his hips stuttering as the warmth builds in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daken… Akihiro… Aki… oh god, Aki, I love you.. I love you…" he pants as he releases into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation of warm come filling Daken is almost immediately drowned out by terror. He feels his stomach jump into his throat, his hands going numb. He's still hard when Bobby pulls out, but he can't think about it long enough to let Bobby stroke him to completion. He smacks his hand away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby frowns, still flushed from their actions. He touches Daken's cheek when he looks away. "I… hey… are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Aki, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't mean that. Tell me you didn't mean it," Daken swallows, feeling pale as a sheet. He flinches when Bobby takes his face in his hands, making him look at him--at that wonderful, handsome, cherubic face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I did… I love you, Akihiro," Bobby whispers, pressing his lips. "I… I have for a while now, it just… it didn't come out until now, I guess …."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath through his nose. There's a ringing in his ears, now. He can hear his own heartbeat, fast and hard, drowning out Bobby as he tries to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… Aki, I'm sorry, do--do you not feel… do you not um… you know," Bobby fumbles, not wanting to say the words. If Daken doesn't feel the same, then he's probably just made things awkward…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken sighs, moving Bobby off of him, and sitting up. If he stays laying down for much longer, he'll probably throw up. He shivers, digging his nails into his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bobby, I can't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't what," Bobby asks, taking his hand to keep him from hurting himself. He frowns, placing the other hand on his back to comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't love you…" the older mutant sighs, closing his eyes. "Not… I'm just… I can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akihiro," Bobby whispers, pressing his hand and kissing his shoulder, "it's… it's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it isn't," Daken shakes his head, feeling a lead weight on his heart. "You need that, Bobby, and I--I can't do it. I'm not able… there's been too much…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby frowns, knowing what he's talking about and wanting very badly to go to the Raft and take care of the source of the problem… he hugs Daken close, the bigger mutant's back pressed to his chest. "Aki, I know… I know it's been a lot, and if you're not ready for that, I get it. But I love you, and I want to… to help you figure this out. We can test the waters together… fwiendship and miwacles, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken scoffs, cracking a small smile as he looks at Bobby--those soft curls and clear eyes. "You're so stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I'm still here," Bobby whispers, kissing his lips gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daken feels part of the weight lift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… you are."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is an onomatopoeia for "progressing step by step", which I feel is an accurate representation of how any relationship with an ex-villain and a seriously repressed hero would need to go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>